Rayo Perdido
by Frost Girl
Summary: Fic viejo de realidad alterna. Cuando Lily Evans murio llevaba una criatura en su vientre, su nombre: 'Fay Lilian Potter'. La promesa de Albus dumbledore, ayudarla a regresar a su hogar. Dejen comentarios!
1. Capitulo 1 Una vida Muggle Interrumpid

Fic Viejo, actualizado y reeditado

Dejen Reviews con su opinión please!

***********************************

**Primer Capitulo**

Una vida muggle interrumpida

Melissa nunca resaltaría por nada fuera de lo normal, era una chica como cualquier otra, iba al colegio, de vez en cuando salía con sus amigos, no era la primera en su clase, pero sí era de las mejores, lo único que no parecía tan normal en su vida, era la relación con su familia.

Tenía dos hermanos menores, su madre era profesora y su padre un mecánico… y aunque ella siempre estuviera dispuesta a dar todo por ellos… ellos no darían nada por ella.

Desde su apariencia física la situación despertaba la curiosidad de los amigos de la familia, los ojos de Melissa eran verdes y los de toda su familia eran marrones, su cabello era rojo y lacio, el de su familia castaño oscuro y rizado, su piel era más clara que la de sus hermanos y su forma de ser empeoraba la situación, siempre se preguntó si sería adoptada… y esa con el tiempo se convirtió en su única esperanza.

La discriminación no se hacia esperar, sus hermanos por ser varones le trataban peor que una sirvienta, siempre apoyados por su madre, por otro lado, su padre ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra más de lo que fuera necesario y siempre era reprimida por los pretextos más extraños, incluso, aquellos que escaparan de un acto humano, como el entallamiento de algún vaso, o una ventana, un pequeño tornado en el patio trasero que arraso con la pila de hojas secas, o cuando a uno de sus hermanos le dio una extraña enfermedad que le hacia proferir un eructo cuando habría la boca.

Por lo que un día en un acto de desesperación decidió teñirse el cabello de un color oscuro, buscando un poco del amor de su familia

El odio de a poco de fue apoderando de su corazón y aunque ella, en verdad no deseara sentirlo, la situación se hacia más complicada. Detestaba con toda su alma su casa, siempre evitaba todo lo posible estar en ella, inventaba mil y un pretextos y mentiras, lograba escabullirse la gran mayoría de las noches, apoyada de alguna fuerza extraña que ella llamaba "Amada suerte nocturna" pero lo que realmente le encantaba era estar en su colegio.

Su situación cambiaba radicalmente al llegar a su escuela, se volvía la persona más alegre y divertida del mundo, era popular entre todos por su amabilidad y su gran habilidad para realizar travesuras, se aprovechaba de su talla menuda para escabullirse por espacios reducidos, nadie en todo el lugar se había escapado a alguna broma de ella, y su astucia se hizo legendaria por ser usada para ayudar a 'salvar' a sus amigos más preciados. Entre los maestros su nombre también era popular (no solo por su gran habilidad para meterse y salir de problemas) ya que también su astucia era usada académicamente, iba avanzada con un año, se daba a notar por su amor a la música y el arte.

Apenas tenia 13 años, era delgada, baja de estatura y contaba con una sonrisa mágica y tierna que le ayudaba a sacarla de problemas la mayoría de las veces, pero lo que más le causaba curiosidad en su persona era una marca en señal de rayo invertido en la espalda, desde que tenia memoria siempre había estado ahí, de echo su madre le había dicho que cuando nació ya la tenia.

Los sueños de Melissa eran bastante raros, soñaba con un joven atractivo de ojos miel y cabello castaño de aproximadamente unos 17 años que le _decía "Señorita Fay eh llegado por usted, el profesor Dumbledore nos esta esperando"_ ella se preguntaba a diario sobre el significado de sueño tan raro, ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Quién era ese tal "Profesor Dumbledore"? y lo más importante ¿Quién era Fay y que tenia que ver con ella?...

Todo se salio de su compresión un día miércoles.

Esa tarde regresaba de la escuela como siempre de una de sus mejores amigas llamada Sunny, ambas tenían que cruzar de a diario por un enorme parque, que con facilidad se podría confundir con un bosque, su amiga se despidió a la mitad del lugar doblando por un sendero hacia la izquierda mientras Melissa continuó de largo, pensando en las múltiples labores que tendría que realizar al llegar a su casa, trataba de no recordar el temor que le daba aquel lugar que siempre lucia solitario, por alguna extraña razón, el panorama siempre le recordaba a cuento de "Caperucita Roja" solo que aquí, el lobo feroz sería algún drogadicto o asaltante oculto entre los arbustos, suspiro profundo mirando el cielo entre las ramas retorcidas de los árboles

_-Solo… no piensen en nada desagradable_ –Murmuró para si misma, antes de dar un salto con una mueca de terror en los labios ente el sonido de alarido, alguien se quejaba amargamente, su primera reacción fue correr, un instinto presente en todos claro está, pero algo... una intuición... le hizo detenerse, y acercarse al lugar de donde emanaban los dolorosos gemidos, con lentitud se dio la vuelta regresando sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a los arbustos, su corazón latía fuertemente, y sus manos temblaban nerviosas mientras abrían paso entre las ramas y hojas… su vista pronto descubrió un cuerpo tirado, el cuerpo de un hombre boca abajo, lucia lastimado y ella quiso ayudarle.

Atravesó el matorral con apuración

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_ –Preguntó preocupada por el estado del chico, pero esté reacciono de manera violenta dándose la vuelta con una rama cercana, Melissa se alejo un segundo antes de quedar boquiabierta por el rostro del joven… extrañamente ese rostro le era Familiar… ERA EL ROSTRO DEL JOVEN DE SUS SUEÑOS!

Agito sutilmente el rostro llevando una mano a su frente, "_Vamos Melissa, eso es… una locura!"_ trató de convencerse antes de notar el charco de sangre alrededor de él.

_-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿Sacarme un ojo?_

El castaño miro la vara y sacudió la cabeza dejando que cayera de sus manos, a Melissa le quedó claro que eso no era lo que realmente quería tomar, él trató de contestar, más las heridas le causaron un enorme dolor y sus palabras se convirtieron en alaridos de dolor.

_-__Vamos, estas muy lastimado, no te preocupes no te haré daño, solo quiero ayudarte_ –Aseguró Melissa acercando lentamente

-_Mi varita por favor... necesito mi varita...-_dijo el castaño entre susurros, señalando el piso junto a Melissa.

La chica busco con la mirada por todo el suelo hasta descubrir a pocos metros de ella, una varita negra de unos 25 centímetro aproximadamente, se acerco y la tomo entre sus manos, regresando al lado del muchacho y no pudo evitar preguntarse _"¿Como demonios podría, una tonta vara, a ayudar a que se recupere de tan seria lesiones?"_, Su mirada se fijo en el extraño objeto, tal vez el chico se había escapado de algún hospital psiquiátrico, y no era capaz de comprender que sus heridas realmente eran serías.

_-¿Esta vara para que puede ayudarte?_

_-Solo dámela por favor _

_-Necesitas un hospital, por favor, déjame llevarte a uno, o llamar una ambulancia_

_-No es necesario_

_-¡Estas loco! ¡Necesitas a un profesional_! –La desesperación de la chica le hizo agitar los brazos de manera brusca _–¡Mírate!_ –Lo señalo con la mano con la cual sostenía la varita y el pavor reino su rostro cuando un chorro de luz salió de ésta en dirección al castaño que seguía tirado rodeándolo por completo, Melissa soltó la vara dando pasos torpes hacia atrás tropezando y cayendo sentada sin apartar la vista del ojimiel y el extraño aro que lo rodeaba

Apenas unos segundos tardo todo eso, pero para Melissa la situación se volvió una eternidad de fantasía, poco a poco la luz se fue desvaneciendo, al igual que las heridas del castaño. La ojiverde se tallaba una y otra vez sus ojos comenzando a pensar que todo aquello se trataba de una pesadilla.

_-¡¿Por que me dijiste que eras bruja?!_ –Exigió saber el chico colocándose de pie y caminando hacia Melissa  
_-¿Eh?... que... ¿¿Qué soy que??-_Contestó ella todavía en un tipo de shock

-_Que eras bruja, mi nombre es Louis Valois_- extendió la mano en forma de saludo, a la ves que recogía la varita que había ido a dar a sus pies

-_Mi….Mi nombre es Meli... Melissa_- Le contesto todavía asustada aceptando la mano del chico, un poco de cordura ya estaba de su lado_- ¡Pero no soy bruja_!- le dijo un tanto molesta, ofendida

-_Si no eres bruja ¿Como pudiste hacer ese hechizo?… Un muggle de ninguna manera hubiera podido hacerlo_  
_-¿Un mu… que?_

_-Muggle, ya sabes alguien sin magia- _

_-No, no se y me estas asustando, así que adiós_-La chica dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse del lugar, estaba más que convencida que estaba siendo victima de una broma de algún enfermo mental, necesitaba… deseaba huir de ahí, sus pasos comenzaron calmados antes de apurarse

_-Espera por favor__ –_Sus pasos fueron detenidos de forma repentina por la mano que le sostuvo por el brazo -_Necesito ayuda... tengo que encontrar a alguien... antes que lo hagan los mortífagos...  
-¿Mortífagos?-_ Cada palabra resultaba para Melissa más extraña y desconocida, pero despertaban en ella una enorme curiosidad, por lo que decidió, quedarse solo un poco más

_-Nunca as tenido contacto con la magia_- Digo Louis dándose cuenta de que, aunque, ella era una bruja, no tenia idea de su naturaleza, ni de lo que era, ni de su mundo… Louis tenía que explicar todo lo que pudiera, si es que quería ayuda

-_No, ¿Ellos fueron los que te hicieron daño?- Dijo Melissa, comprendiendo que él no estaba del todo loco  
-Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta… sí, ellos me atacaron_

_-Ven conmigo a mi casa, no ahí nadie por el momento y te puedo ofrecer algo de __comer mientras me explicas  
-No, te lo agradezco pero no tengo hambre_- Contradiciendo sus palabras, el estomago del chico emitió un sonido reclamando alimento, dejando evidente su gran mentira, las mejillas de Louis se encendieron rápidamente provocando la risa de Melissa. La chica se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas, tomando del brazo al chico jalándolo de regreso la senda que los llevaba a su casa.

-_Vamos mentiroso_

-_Vale_ –Se resignó el chico.

Melissa planeó que tenia al menos dos horas antes que alguien llegara a la vivienda, eso seria suficiente tiempo para alimentarlo, sacarle algo de información y después sacarlo a patadas antes que su madre llegara. Aunque pensándolo mejor… No le podría platicar a gusto…

-_Bien, pero me tienes que contar de donde vienes y a quien buscas_ –Condiciono la morena con una tierna sonrisa, aquella sonrisa fatal que le ayudaba a conseguir todo, Louis se sonrojo un poco y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó su relato. Le contó como desde hace unos años atrás había emprendido un largo viaje en busca de una chica que estaba en peligro y el como los mortífagos lo habían atacado  
-Entonces la debes encontrar y llevar a Hoogl...

-Hogwarts  
-Eso... ¿Para que ella este a salvo?

-Así es

-Bien y dime ¿Ella como es? –El chico se sonrojo nuevamente, pero permaneció tranquilo

-No lo se

-¡¿Cómo?! Entonces ¿Cómo vas a saber quien es? ¿Cómo vas a reconocerla? ¿Al menos sabes como se llama?

-Solo se que lo sabré... debe tener memoria sobre esto

-Vale, pero no crees que es algo loaaaaaayy!!!!- La chica se había interesado tanto en las palabras del castaño que descuido sus pasos, no notó aquel agujero en el camino, por lo cual cayó a su costado sobre unos arbustos rompiendo por la parte de atrás su blusa

-Permíteme te ayu.....-Louis le tendió la mando, el pedazo roto de la blusa cayó al suelo dejando visible su marca en forma de rayo invertido, su rostro se congeló

-¿Que te pasa? –Interrogo la ojiverde

-¡Eres tú!... a la que eh estado buscando… Tú eres ¡FAY POTTER!


	2. Capitulo 2 Desifrando Sueños

Capitulo 2

Descifrando los sueños

-¿Fay Potter? ¿Quien? ¿Yo?... Disculpa pero de verdad no se lo que quieres decir –Contestó la chiquilla un poco sorprendida ante las palabras que acababa de oír

-Esa señal, la marca del rayo solo dos personas tienen esa marca y son los dos únicos sobrevivientes de la terrible noche en la que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado perdió su poder

-Así y ¿Quienes son esas personas?... ésta marca me la hicieron en una cesárea de urgencia cuando nací  
-Me temo que eso no es cierto ya que las personas que tienen esa marca son Harry Potter que se encuentra a salvo en Hogwarts al lado de Dumbledore y tú, Fay Potter, de la que nadie sabía hasta apenas, éstas en peligro, por favor acompáñame antes de que los mortífagos te encuentren y te destruyan...Por favor señorita Fay...acompáñeme...El profesor Dumbledore nos esta esperando....

Melissa se quedo aturdida acababa de oír el nombre de Dumbledore, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad delante sus ojos, el joven, el nombre, la petición, era mucho para un día, pero su sueño tenia otra parte que en ese momento comenzó a revivir, todo se puso oscuro, una mujer lloraba asustada _"¡A Harry no! Por Favor ¡A Harry no!" _Un silencio y de nueva cuenta mujer: _"Perdóname mi vida pero es por tu bien" _una risa macabra, una luz verde, un ardor insoportable en la espalda, un silencio un poco más alargado… y todo otra vez oscuridad… aunque parecía el mismo lugar, sabía en el fondo que ya no era así, éste era frío (el otro tenía un calor maternal) y muy incomodo, se oían voces _"Doctor sigue vivo el producto, todavía tiene vida"_, una fuerte luz blanca y...

-¿Melissa? Nena, ¿Me oyes?

-¿Kasmy thre? ¿Donde estoy?

-En tu casa –Contestó una joven delgada con mejillas rosadas cabello largo, negro con dos sobresalientes dientes que marcaban en su rostro delgado la angustia –En tu cuarto, algo me dijo que no estabas bien así que vine a buscarte a tu casa, y a mitad del camino encontré a este chaval que estaba muy preocupado por que habías perdido el conocimiento

-Me preocupaste mucho, cuando te desmayaste, apenas pude evitar que te golpearas con el suelo y ésta joven me dijo que te conocía y sabía donde estaba tu casa así que te trajimos aquí, en cuanto me dejo explicarle que yo no te había echo nada y me dejo de golpear

-Bueno pero como iba a saber yo que tú lo conocías… -Dijo Sunny un poco sonrojada

-Muchas gracias, creo que ya me siento un mucho mejor

-Eso me alegra mu.....-Louis acababa de ser interrumpido por su propio estomago que gruñía con una hambre feroz -Jejeje… Lo siento mucho

-¡Cierto! Te prometí que te iba a preparar algo de comer

-Pero todavía estas muy débil

-Sunny, no te preocupes por mi, ya estoy bien enserio, ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

-ehmm no gracias tengo que regresar a la casa

-bueno que lastima –Mintió Melissa, ella deseaba que su amiga se marchara para poder charlar con Louis. La chica agradecía tener un rostro tan inocente, era excelente para las mentiras, muy pocas personas le habían descubierto en una, y sólo una persona era capas de saber perfectamente si decía la verdad o no

Melissa se levantó y acompaño a su amiga hasta la puerta seguida por Louis.

-¿Segura que vas a estar bien? –Susurró su compañera asegurándose que el castaño no pudiera escucharla

-Te lo aseguro

-Si algo pasa me llamas, en 5 minutos estaré aquí, con todo y ejercito si es necesario

-Jajaja no exageres, te aseguro que no es un maleante como nuestros amigo, por cierto no os e presentado, Kasmy thre él es Louis Pointe, Louis ella es mi mejor amiga Sunny  
-Mucho gusto –dijeron al mismo tiempo Kasmy y Pointe estrechando las manos

-Bien...Adiós...  
-Adiós –contestó Melissa cerrando la puerta

-¿Pointe?... ¿Cómo el vampiro? –Interrogó el chico con una mueca de sorpresa  
-¿Estas huyendo no?... Es mejor no dejar rastro ni nombres –Melissa le sonrió- Bien ahora tu acompáñame- le ordeno a Louis guiándole hacia la cocina

Mely, jamás había visto a nadie devorar de esa manera tal cantidad de comida en tan poco tiempo, se notaba que desde hace tiempo éste joven no probaba bocado, ella no dejaba de mirarlo, no sabía si era por la forma en la que estaba comiendo, o por lo impresionantemente guapo que era.

-¿Y tú no vas a comer?-Dijo el chico algo apenado, notando que le miraba y calmando su forma de comer  
-No, toma, come mi reacción

-¿Te impresiono mucho todo esto? –Le preguntó intrigado Louis estirando la mano para alcanzar el plato. Melissa se le quedo mirando, hubo un largo silencio

-Desde siempre eh tenidos sueños muy raros

-¿Como cuales?... si es que se puede saber

-Todo oscuridad, una mujer llorando y rogando por... Harry...

-Esa debe ser tu verdadera madre... rogando por la vida de tu hermano

-...de pronto... una risa malévola...

-Voldemort –Al decir esto Louis se estremeció, como si no se hubiera creído capas de decir ese nombre, pero Melissa no le tomo importancia y prosiguió

-...Una luz verde... ardor en mi espalda...

-Tu hermano describe algo muy parecido, solo que el tiene la cicatriz en la frente... debe ser por la posición fetal por lo que tu cicatriz sea así

-...pero mi abuela me dijo que pensaban que había muerto en el vientre de mi madre... y tuvieron que hacer una cesárea de urgencia... y en un descuido... me cortaron con el bisturí... pero todo salio bien... ya que empecé a dar signos de vida...

-Tu madre... es decir la verdadera... te quería... los quería mucho... -Corrigió- tanto como para dejarlos morir de esa manera... debió usar un hechizo... uno para que te transportara al vientre de alguna madre de la cual su bebé hubiera muerto, para que aunque ella muriera, tu siguieras viviendo…

Todo empezaba a tomar sentido... por eso su madre (o por lo menos a la que asta entones había llamado madre [el termino "Mamá" es una palabra demasiado amorosa para ella]) nunca había tenido un sentido maternal hacia ella pero...

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Louis mientras se atragantaba un poco con su comida

-¿Qué sucede? –Melissa le miró con tristeza, comenzaba entender varías cosa, por ejemplo, sus verdaderos padres estaban muertos

-Pensé que si tu hermano era parecido a tu papa… tú serias parecida tu mamá –Fay se enderezó, ya no la conocería, pero deseaba saber todo sobre su familia…

-¿A mi mamá?... como es.. ¿Como era ella? -

-Ella por lo que eh visto en algunas fotos era... mmm... pelirroja, ojiverde, muy linda y... –Louis se quedó extrañado al ver que Melissa se reía con una sonrisa picarona

-¿Mi madre era pelirroja?

-Si, ¿Por que? No le veo la risa por ningún lado

-¿Te muestro algo?

-Claro

Melissa, suspiro hondamente y su cara mostró concentración combinada con dolor, un dolor tal que su rostro se enrojecía cada vez más, también la raíz de su cabello y como si hubieran aventado pintura roja en su cabellera, éste se pinto de este tono.

-Cierra la boca o se te meterá una mosca –Dijo Melissa con una voz burlona al ver que su compañero de comida tenía completamente la boca abierta y no le apartaba la mirada de ella –Hace unos años lo descubrí, me sentía extraña de ser la única pelirroja de mi familia, un día mi... Bueno la que creía mi madre me dijo que me fuera a pintar el cabello si quería, me dio dinero, pero al llegar a lugar, lo perdí, era tal mi desesperación que fui a el lago a llorar por mi estupidez, cerré los ojos, deseaba tanto tener el cabello negro, 'normal', me sentía tan impotente… Cuando los abrí, me di cuenta en el reflejo del agua que mi cabello había cambiado… Fue extraño, me sorprendí demasiado, incluso me asuste…

-Eres un magometamórfico, ósea que puedes cambiar tu apariencia a tu gusto

-¿Sabes?... Eso duelo mucho por eso no lo ago muy a menudo, solo han sido pocas las ocasiones que hago esto  
-Bueno... tenemos que partir-Dijo Louis mirando su reloj...será un viaje muy largo y tenemos que empezar a partir  
-¿A partir? Ósea… ¿Tenemos que marcharnos?... ¿Ya?... ¿Ahora?

-Si, de hecho partir es la definición de 'marcharnos'

-Y… ¿A donde vamos?

-Ya te lo dije estas en peligro, iremos a Hogwarts, con Dumbledore, con Harry, empieza a empacar... oh... ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?... –La mirada de la chica se nublo, y bajo la vista

-…Así que digamos 'Quererme Quedar AQUÍ'… pues no… pero… aquí tengo a mis amigos… ellos son mi familia… No es fácil esto… Me muero por saber quien soy realmente… quiero saber quienes son o fueron mi familia quiero saber por que no estoy con ellos… quiero conocer a mi hermano

-Sabrás lo que eres… pero solo Tú sabes quien eres –La interrumpió el castaño

-Bueno, claro, lo se… pero yo ya tengo una historia aquí… con ellos… -Miró una foto que estaba colgada en una pared se encontraba ella con otras 4 chicas y al menos 6 varones –Ellos son todo para mí

-Entiende que esto es lo mejor… si te quedas puedes ponerlos en peligro… -Melissa le miro de manera brusca mostrando temor -Los mortífagos no se tientan el corazón en ningún momento, son asesinos a sangre fría, podrían matar a su madre si es necesario

La chica comprendió en ese momento que no podía quedarse, amaba mucho a sus amigos como para ponerlos en riesgo, nunca se lo perdonaría

-Vale… iré contigo… pero me tienes que ayudar a hacer mi maleta -Subieron casi corriendo al cuarto de Melissa, al llegar ahí, miró a su alrededor

-Debe ser una carga ligera, va a ser un viaje muy largo –Explicó Louis

-Esta bien

La chica tomo una mochila grande, empezó a meter en ella todo lo que pudo, algo de ropa, zapatos, artículos de higiene cotidianos e indispensables, otras cosa y después de un par de minutos, estaba casi todo listo para la partida, se encontraba decidida a irse, estaba totalmente convencida de que era lo mejor, para ella y para los demás.

Tomo unas fotos que estaba encima de su escritorio, eran de sus amigos, sus 4 mejores amiga y sus 7 amigos, no conocía (o mejor dicho no quería recordar) la vida sin ellos, de echo, su vida eran ello, los iba a extrañar mucho, eran lo mas importante para ella... pero... después represaría por ello... Algún día… no podía huir todo el tiempo de los mortífagos… Sí, eso haría

-Creo que ya esta todo... ¿quieres esperar a... bueno tu familia? ¿O a tu …mamá?

-No, no digas "mamá"… es madre… ella nunca nos dejaría partir, prefiero partir antes de que ella llegue... vayámonos…  
-¿Y tu Padre?

-…Esta muerto –Mintió

-Oh, lo siento…

-Igual yo… fue el único en esta casa que me hizo sentir feliz y amada… me has roto el corazón al decirme que él no es mi padre…

-Te repito que lo siento… Pero tenías que saber la verdad… ahora, será mejor que nos marchemos  
-Lo que digas, solo espérame un segundo- La ex-morena saco al chico del cuarto se cambio rápidamente de ropa, tomo su mochila, bajo por unas botellas de agua y junto con Louis salio de la que había sido tanto tiempo su casa...su prisión...

-Bien, y ¿adonde demonios vamos a ir?- Preguntó intrigada Melissa

-Primero tendremos que ir a comprarte una varita, segundo, como ya no puedes cursas ni primero, ni segundo y has perdido el principio de tercero clases en Hogwarts, compraremos unos libros y yo te enseñare lo primordial, y... ¿de que te ríes?...-sus palabras se vieron detenidas por un estallido de risas provenientes de Melissa- Fay ¿No crees que yo te pueda enseñar?

-¿Fay? mmm... Es cierto... así me llamo... creo que Melissa es un nombre que ya no debo usar... Ella se queda aquí… Desde ahora... usare mi verdadero nombre... Fay Potter... -Louis cortó sus palabras con su mano sobre la boca de la chica

-Silencio... alguien viene... y puede ser un mortífago...ven…

Louis jaló a Fay hacia unos matorrales que estaba a un lado de ellos, todavía con la mano en la boca de la ahora pelirroja y la otra ocupada por su varita unos jóvenes con patinetas, patines y bicicletas pasaron sobre el camino en el que tan solo algunos segundos antes habían estado ellos, eran al menos 7 jóvenes platicando alegremente, Fay se quito la mano de Louis de la boca y le dijo con una cara de fastidio en un murmuro:

-No seas tan paranoico son mis amigos

-Lo siento... si seguimos a pie, o en transporte muggle, nos tardaremos años...mmm...¿quieres viajar en escoba?

-¿En escoba?... Eso seria genial...

-Te tengo que desilusionar –murmuro el chico viendo alrededor

-¿Por que? –Dijo sorprendida Fay. Louis la miro y no pudo evitar reír un poco

-jajaja, tranquila Es un hechizo, solo quédate quieta

El joven le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la varita, Fay sintió como si le hubieran roto un huevo en la cabeza, algo frió le empezó a escurrir por todo el cuerpo, se miro las manos y noto que su cuerpo se había vuelto casi transparente, paresia un camaleón tomando la forma y textura de los árboles que le rodeaban y lo mismo estaba pasando con Louis, él le sonrió y ella le contesto de misma manera.

-Accio Escoba voladora

-¿'Accio'? ¿Qué es eso Louis??

-Enseguida lo veras

Una escoba llego rezumbando por el cielo, Fay miro sorprendida


	3. Capitulo 3 Primeras Miradas

Decidí Modificar algunos asuntos de este fic, ya que, después de algunos años, me di cuenta que realmente tenía una imaginación muy fantasiosa en ese entonces que llegaba a una exageración, además, también tome la decisión de acortar la estancia fuera del colegio para que Harry y los demás personajes pronto aparezcan.

Espero que le agraden estos cambios, y gracias a los pocos que me leen

Kisses!

Ang Frost

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_Copo, Aída y Omar… en honor a los tiempos que fueron y no serán_

**En el Capitulo pasado:**

_El joven le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la varita, Fay sintió como si le hubieran roto un huevo en la cabeza, algo frió le empezó a escurrir por todo el cuerpo, se miro las manos y noto que su cuerpo se había vuelto casi transparente, paresia un camaleón tomando la forma y textura de los árboles que le rodeaban y lo mismo estaba pasando con Louis, él le sonrió y ella le contesto de misma manera._

_  
-Accio Escoba voladora_

_-¿'Accio'? ¿Qué es eso Louis??_

_-Enseguida lo veras_

_  
Una escoba llego rezumbando por el cielo, Fay miro sorprendida_

**Capitulo 3**

A primera Vista

Miles de cuentos habían sido devorados alguna vez por los ojos de Melissa, más nunca, ni en sus sueños más bizarros, había pensado poder admirar escena tan fantasiosa y fabulosa, una escoba se estacionó delante de ambos, lucia gastada pero eso no le importo a la ojiverde, para ella era maravillosa

_-Wow…_

_-No es muy rápida que digamos, de echo es un barredora 5, espero algún día tener una Saeta de fuego, o por lo menos una Nibus 2001_

_-__Realmente… soy la persona menos indicada para que le digas eso… aun así, ésta me parece genial_ –Aseguró la pelirroja. Louis tosió un poco, realmente tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas

_-Bien, sube _

_-He… -_Louis miró a la chica intrigado tratando de comprender el por que ella no le obedecía, antes de comprender que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo montar el instrumento

_-Si, lo siento, has lo mismo que yo… y será mejor que te sostengas de mí _–Le explicaba el castaño mientras montaba la escoba, Fay trató de evitar tardarse imitándolo, pero se demoro un par de segundos en sostenerse de él, ya que la idea de aferrarse al chico le provocaba una especie de nauseas y nerviosismo

_-Primero iremos compras algunas cosas_

_-Sí_ –Masculló la chica pasando sus manos por la cintura del chico, sintiendo su corazón latir con desesperación, se sentía extraña, nunca en sus 13 años de vida había sentido todas esas agradables y desesperantes sensaciones

_-Agarrate con fuerza_ –Antes que Fay fuera consiente de lo que sucedía, el chico dio una patada en el piso y la escoba se elevo. La pelirroja ocultó su rostro en la espalda de su acompañante sintiendo el viento alborotarse sucabello, la velocidad no era mucha, por lo cual (y después de tomar valor) la ojiverde decidió mirar hacia abajo, maravillándose con los que sus ojos veían, la cuidad cada vez se hacia más pequeña y las nubes cada vez estaban más cerca, las aves que se encontraban en su camino, observaban a los intrusos con recelo, molestas de que invadieran sus terrenos

_-¿Te agrada el viaje?_ –El Castaño volteo sobre su hombro, preocupado por la integridad de la novata, él había vomitado en su primer viaje y esperaba con todo su ser no ser el causante del malestar de la chiquilla

_-¡Es magnifico!_ –La sonrisa de la pelirroja absorbió por un segundo al ojimiel, aunque una pequeña turbulencia le hizo reaccionar casi de manera inmediata

_-El lugar al que vamos, queda cerca, es una aldea mágica, sin ningún muggle_

_-Has dicho que Muggle significa persona no mágica ¿cierto?_

_-Así es… Debemos conseguirte una varita _

_-¿Es necesaria la Varita?_

_-Por supuesto, es el medio por el cual, nosotros enfocamos nuestro poder en la realización de un solo acto, así no hay entallamiento de vidrio y los índices de error disminuyen consideradamente _

La cuidad desapareció del parámetro de visión de la chica, campos, montes y mucha vegetación la remplazó, su cabello se rehusaba a mantenerse en su lugar y se amontonaba con desesperación en su rostro, usualmente, eso le hubiera molestado, pero, la sensación poco agradable que provocaba le confirmaba que no se trataba de un sueño. Moriría de tristeza si de repente despertara en su alcoba

_-¡Mira! ése es el lugar_ –El descenso no se hizo esperar, y si no fuera por que no existía ningún cinturón que le mantuviera sujeta al 'asiento' la chica se hubiera soltado pensando estar en una montaña rusa _–¡Cuidado con los pies!_

Un aterrizaje un poco forzado, Fay no tenía ni la menor idea de como hacerlo y el castaño se esforzaba en no hacer su primera experiencia un total desastre

_-¿Sabes? Este es el lugar donde me compraron mi primera Varita_ –Louis desmonto la escoba ayudando a la pelirroja, la cual sentía decepción de tener que soltar al castaño –_Mi padre estaba convencido que la fabricación de las de éste lugar es mejor que las de Ollivares, mi madre solo sonreía, ella no quería demostrar que no entendía nada de lo que decíamos, ella era una muggle _–"Se como se sentía" pensó la chica, sin querer admitir que ella tampoco entendía mucho de lo dicho por él

_-¿Y donde están tus padres?_ –Preguntó de inmigrada la pelirroja buscando saber mas de su 'raptor' mientras admiraba la entrada del pueblo, un enorme arco con un gato negro de madera que correteaba un ratón en todo el contorno, con unas enormes letras brillantes que decían: 'Bienvenido Forastero'

-_Están muertos _–La voz fúnebre congeló a la chica, ella volteo sobre sus talones buscando la mirada de su compañero

-_Yo lo siento… no tenía idea_ –Murmuró apenada

_-¿Y como ibas a tenerla?_ –Una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico –_No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho… Ven, se va haciendo tarde y tenemos que comenzar con las compras_

Ambos chicos caminaron con dirección al centro del pueblo. Los pasos de Louis eran largos y lucían más como zancadas, Fay tenía que dar dos pasos veloces para poder alcanzarle. El lugar no lucia muy grande, el suelo estaba cubierto por un césped verde y de apariencia acolchonada, la gente saludaba a todos y Fay sonriente contestaba el saludo, las casa se encontraban separadas creando callejones entre cada pequeña edificación de madera y en algunos lugares barriles se encontraban afuera con anuncio de los productos que vendían en el lugar.

Solo un edificio pararía no encajar con el sitio. Era de mármol blanco y aparentemente era el edificio más grande de la zona

_-¿Qué ese lugar?_

_-Una sucursal de Gringotts…Es un banco_

_-¿Un Banco de Magos?_

_-Así es ¿Acaso crees que conseguimos todo mágicamente?_ –Louis guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona

_-Louis… _

_-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?_ –Fay se detuvo por un segundo mirándolo con seriedad

_-No me has dicho el nombre de mis padres…_ -El rostro del chico también se transformo serió. Ahora que la pelirroja lo pensaba seriamente, había partido con un completo desconocido, tomando como cierta todas sus palabras por coincidir con algunos datos… pero sí el realmente decía la verdad… debería contarle más sobre su familia. Comenzando por sus nombres, por el nombre de ella…

Louis se acercó a ella susurrándole en el oído

_-James y Lilian _

_-Entonces… yo…_

_-Te llamas Fay Lilian Potter_ –El chico se separó con sutileza _–Pero recuerda que nos buscan, será mejor que guardemos silencio y ese pequeño secreto –_El castaño le guiño un ojo y las mejillas de Fay adquirieron un fuerte color rojizo

-_Sí, lo siento_

-_Deja de disculparte, comprendo tu curiosidad… ¿Te apetece un helado?_

_-¡Por supuesto!_ –Louis llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo que colgaba de su cinturón, haciéndolo tintinar, para después sacar unas cuantas monedas _–Esto será suficiente, tardare un poco por lo cual me agradaría más que me esperaras en ese lugar_ –Murmuró señalando un local de dos pisos, con enormes vitrinas y mesas en el exterior, como los demás lugares, la estructura principal estaba formada de madera –_Venden unos excelentes helados_

_-Esta bien, me encantan los helados _–Fay tomo con sus pequeñas manos las monedas que el chico le ofrecía, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose al local que le había sido indicado, las monedas le llamaron la atención, eran muy distintas a las que ella conocía, parecían de bronce y de plata "¿Tendrán el mismo valor?" se preguntó… aun tenía muchas cosas que aprender, todo era totalmente nuevo, pero no se encontraba asustada, más bien ansiosa… Una campanilla le regresó de sus pensamientos, era la campana que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente

_-Oh ¡bienvenida!_ –Un hombre extremadamente delgado y con una norme joroba se acercaba hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa –_Dime, dime niña linda ¿en que te podemos ayudar?_

_-Oh, deseaba comprar un helado_

_-Sí, si claro, este es el mejor lugar para eso, dime, dime, ¿Qué sabor se te apetece? Tenemos de zumo de calabaza, de chocolate, de verruga de sapo, ¡Oh y el favorito de muchos! ¡Pata de cerdo!_

_-Jejeje Prefiero uno de… ¿Vainilla? _–El hombre pareció sorprendido ante la elección de la pelirroja, él estaba seguro que nadie se podría resistir a sus sabores exóticos

_-¿Vainilla? Claro, claro, uno de los clásicos, enseguida_ –Camino un poco decepcionado hacia detrás del aparador. La chica se quedó admirando el lugar, vasos de helado volaban a ras de techo, entrando y saliendo por pequeñas compuertas, algunas mesas se limpiaban solas y una escoba recorría el frente del local haciendo su trabajo. La campanilla volvió a sonar y Fay pensando que se trataba de Louis volteó, encontrándose con la noticia de que no era el castaño, sino un chico rubio de perfil arrogante

_-Aquí tienes_ –La vos del hombre raptó nuevamente su atención –Son 14 knuts

_-He… claro…_ -Fay miró el puño de monedas en su mano deseando un poco de ayuda, Louis no le había mencionado el nombre de ninguna y admitiendo culpas, ella tampoco se había tomado la molestia de preguntar –_Un segundo por favor_ –murmuró contando las monedas, 14 eran de plata y 18 de bronce "Muchas monedas y ni idea de cuanto valen"

_-Son las de bronce niña tonta_ –Las palabras arrastradas irritaron a Fay, estaba agradecida por la ayuda pero ofendida por el tonto

_-¿A quien le dices niña tonta, arrogante patético?_ –Fay miró al rubio con altanería mientras discretamente colocaba el dinero sobre el mostrador tomando el vaso de vidrio que contenía su helado, tres enormes bolas de vainilla

_-A parte de tonta, mal educada, deberías estar agradecida de que te dirigiera la palabra, de seguro eres una 'sangre sucia', de no ser así conocerías el valor del dinero_

_-Yo no lo creo así y no soy tonta, ni mal educada, cosa contraría a ti, que notablemente aparte sufres de retraso mental_ –La chica no tenía idea de lo que significaba 'Sangre sucia' pero por la reacción tan asustada del dueño del lugar, la palabra en definitiva no significaba una bienvenida –_Soy extranjera, ignorante… ahora con tu permiso_

Fay pasó al lado del ojigris, empujándolo apropósito un tanto molesta "Es una lastima de rostro tan lindo" pensaba mientras atravesaba la puerta y se dirigía a una de las mesas vacías

-_Tonto_ –Masculló llevando una cucharada a su boca saboreando la golosina –_Justó cuando creía que todo era lindo… creo que al final, gente odiosa siempre existirá, incluso en la magia_

La chica se había dejado resbalar en el asiento, su perfil era el de alguien reñido, su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido y sus labios curvados, la situación que acababa de pasar no le resultaba grata, su mirada se clavo en medio de la calle, cuando unos pies ligeros le absorbieron. Se trataba de una joven mujer, no mayor de 25 años, su piel era clara y su cabello de un marrón rojizo, su vestimenta constaba de una túnica color rosa pastel y un moño que sujetaba su coleta de manera sutil, con una mano sujetaba a un pequeño niño que iba asombrado con una burbuja transparente que rebotaba sin cesar en el pasto sin reventarse, pronto un hombre alto le alcanzó sujetando al pequeño con una enorme sonrisa, la mujer le contesto el gesto con gran ternura llevando su mano derecha a su vientre inflado, estaba embarazada

-_Me hubiera encantado conocerles_ –Masculló con tristeza. La campanilla sonó nuevamente

_-Oye tú_ –Con un suspiro de resignación Fay giró los ojos

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres patán?_ –el chico se detuvo fríamente, disimulando su sorpresa, nunca alguien le había tratado de forma tan distante. Se había sentido como un gran tonto al escuchar que ella era una extranjera, desde que ingresó al local la presencia de la pelirroja le había llamado la atención, sentía conocerla de algún lado y una especie de decepción le acompaño con el pensamiento de que se trataba de una 'Sangre sucia' por eso le había ofendido, y por eso mismo tenía aquella extraña sensación de querer disculparse… y ella lucía completamente indiferente.

-_Eso me pasa por querer mostrar un poco de humildad_ –Las palabras fueron escupidas por el rubio mientras que giraba en su eje para continuar su camino, Fay le miró atónita

-No luces de aquellos que sepan lo que es humildad

-No, no lo se, pero tu luces como alguien que no sabe lo que es el rencor y perdona los errores, pero… veo que no es así –El chico había detenido sus pasos y Fay se había enderezado en su asiento mirándole fijamente tratando de descifrar el ¿Por qué? De esa actitud – Y bien… ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

-Por educación, la persona que lo pregunta da el suyo primero

-Creo que ya quedó claro varias palabras atrás, que ninguno de los dos tenemos una adecuada educación ¿No crees? –La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa mientras el ojigris se asomaba por encima de su hombro con una media sonrisa sarcástica y galante

-Yo soy … Lilian

-¿Por qué lo has pensado?

-Porque pensaba si era adecuado que alguien como tú supiera mi nombre –el chico mantuvo su media sonrisa

-Me parece justo… Yo me llamo

-Draco –Un hombre rubio se acercaba rápidamente por la calle, lucia molesto, bestia elegantemente y de color negro, se encontraba acompañado de más hombres

-Bien pelirroja, creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión –El chico hizo un gesto y se encamino al hombre que le llamaba, Fay dio una nueva cucharada a su helado, su mirada examinaba con curiosidad la escena. Era seguro que el hombre se trataba del padre del rubio, pero algo le llamaba la atención sin saber exactamente que era.

El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose hizo que el chico de los ojos grises volteara bruscamente, la mesa en la que había estado la pelirroja que tanto le había llamado la atención se encontraba vacía, y su helado se tirado en el suelo de madera del local

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó uno de los acompañantes de su padre

-No, nada… creí ver a alguien…


End file.
